vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Invincible (Image Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Markus "Mark" Grayson Origins: Image Comics Gender: Male Age: Early 20´s Classification: Half Human-Half Viltrumite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid Low), Can hold his breath for 2 weeks, Telepathy (Has alien technology in his ear, allowing him to transmit and hear other people's thoughts), Reactive Evolution (Viltrumite DNA aggressively repairs itself for certain conditions, which allows for Viltrumites to reproduce with other species or adapt so their power becomes normal for a Viltrumite), Resistance to Absolute Zero and High Heat (His atoms remove and move energy to allow him to survive high heat and even absolute zero, although there is an upper limit to the temperatures he can survive) Attack Potency: Possibly Planet level (Claimed that he could barely hurt Omni-Man at the time of their first fight. Omni-Man compared Invincible's condition at the time to how a normal human must exercise, so he required more training to stand a better chance against Viltrumites who have trained for most of their lives) | Planet level (Stated to be almost stronger than Omni Man implying he's equal to him, and will eventually surpass him. Helped violently destroy the planet Viltrium with the help of Omni-Man, another Viltrumite, and a blast from Space Racer's gun, which tore through the planets crust and destabilized the core so they could fly through it. Should be comparable to his alternate universe counterpart, who killed Omni Man) | Planet level (After receiving a power boost from Atom Eve, he was capable of fighting on par with Thragg, and eventually defeated him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Allen the Alien) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Omni-Man who can fly from Earth to at least the nearest habitable planet under a single breath) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Thragg, who had previously outsped Mark effortlessly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Possibly Planet level | Planet level (Survived the shockwave and destruction of Viltrum. Withstood hits from Thragg by the end of the series) | Planet level Stamina: Incredibly high, he can keep fighting even when he has broken bones and hold his breath for two weeks, staying awake and active. Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High school level education, experienced in combat against many types of enemies including various aliens Weaknesses: Pinpoint high frequency sound waves can disrupt a Viltrumite like Mark's inner ears and highly sensitize equilibrium, disrupting their flight, causing intense pain or potentially death. Even higher precision waves can induce controlled hallucinations or a coma. The Scourge Virus is a specially engineered virus that infects Viltrumites and severely hampers their strength and invulnerability, usually resulting in death. Mark survived because of his royal bloodline and is now immune to the traditional variant, but there exists a more powerful one. Formerly held back against opponents unless enraged and lacked combat experience. He used to hold back, but now he always "goes for the jugular". The Klaxus Plant will poison and weaken him. Key: Beginning of Series | After fighting Conquest | Second Resurrection Explanation Invincible gained power through training and being helped by Atom Eve, so he gained significant power after being aided by Eve's powers. Near the beginning of the series, run-ins with Viltrumites were near-fatal. After his fight with Conquest, Invincible could reliably fight Viltrumites on his own. After being helped by Eve's power once more during a fight with a few young Viltrumites, Invincible became an even match for Thragg, and could kill dozens of Viltrumites without raising a hand against them. As such, Invincible's keys are varying degrees of 5-A. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Brawlers Category:Invincible (Comicbook) Category:Tier 5